The Hardest Part of Growing Up
by Crescent Knight
Summary: We have all had big dreams, but something will always change that dream. Follow Nightsong as he learns responsibility, how it will twist his dreams into something that he never dreamed of and how he interacts with the mane six. This is the first of my stories and I hope to accomplish many more. Please, be patient with me, I'm really trying to figure this whole process out.
1. And so the story begins and goes on

One snow covered night in the middle of Winter, the magic of life was blooming. In the peaceful town of Rosetree Grove, a hospital in the middle of the town to be exact, a newborn pony was being born. A couple who had been together for four long years decided that it was about time they added to their family. The father, Chestnut, was almost always away, working. His beautiful wife, Hummingbird, wanted something to keep her occupied while he was away and her work was not doing it… she was lonely and longed for the soft knocking of little hooves to walk on her floor. Chestnut tried to cheer her up, he himself wanting a child, but not if he couldn't be there to help raise it. He, unfortunately, could not get home in time to help her through the process, but, when he got to the hospital, he saw her lying there, smiling over a baby wrapped up in a blue blanket. Hummingbird and her mother looked up, smiled and ushered him over to see the baby colt. Chestnut saw his own blue eyes in the baby and his mother's horn. However, he had a white coat, which was no problem, but Chestnut would've rather his son had his caramel coat, or his mother's blue coat. Chestnut looked at Hummingbird and asked the question that he had had the entire term of pregnancy.

"What should we name him?" he asked. Hummingbird thought about it for a second and then smiled at the child.

"Nightsong." she said.

"Why Nightsong? Not that there's anything wrong with it, I'm just curious." he asked.

"Well, I kept this to myself, but I guess I should tell you now. Every night, before I'd go to sleep, I'd sing a song to him, and I swear I heard someone hum it back to me." she said. Chestnut nodded in agreement and marveled over his newborn son. He thought of how he could stay at home and teach him how to play sports, work on projects, and the joy they'd all feel when Nightsong discovered his special talent and his cutiemark. That was the greatest feeling he had had when he was younger. He liked order and also giving people things, so he joined a shipping company which made him stay away from home for possibly weeks on end, maybe a few days at home. He actually found his wife in a tavern, putting her special talent to work, singing. Chestnut went there for a drink after his day's deliveries and his heart was captured by her beautiful voice. She took a liking to him and she even left her life in the port town to be with him. Chestnut had remembered a beautiful and small town that was up in Northeastern Equestria, Rosetree Grove, the only place where Rosetrees grew. They were soon wed and moved into a house in the town. Though Chestnut wasn't with his wife a whole lot, their love never suffered for it, it actually became stronger. They never fought, or argued, they just enjoyed the time they spent together, which all leads up to the moment Chestnut's first son was born, right now. After two days in the hospital, Chestnut took his wife and his son home. When they were walking home, Nightsong, who had fallen asleep in the stroller, actually began to hum in his sleep. It was good! Chestnut and his wife listened as they made their way home.

Sixteen years have passed and Nightsong has grown up. He was becoming a proper young stallion, had a great life and was even anxiously waiting for a soon-to-be sibling. His parents wanted another baby and he was too old. Nightsong had been in want of a young brother or sister to talk to since he was twelve and this was a great thing to all. Nightsong walked around the small town that he had only stepped hoof outside a few times and made his way to the entrance, anxiously awaiting his father's return. His father had been gone for a week now and his mother was soon expecting. Nightsong had always stood around the entrance of town, waiting for his father to get home. He got a letter a week ago, specifying that this was the time that he was coming home. Nightsong stood there, saying hello to everypony that passed by, he knowing them, they knowing him. He stood there for an hour, knowing his father was going to be there soon. Another hour passed… then another… and four more after that. It was about midnight when somepony ran up to him. It was a purple mare with green eyes and blonde mane. "Nightsong, your mother's going into labor." she said. She began to run back the way she came, Nightsong, casting his eyes back at the entrance to the town. "Come on!" the mare yelled back. Nightsong set off after her. He ran into the hospital, the nurse knowing what Nightsong was there for, just ushered him into a room that his mother was in. His mother was doing some kind of weird breathing exercise and screaming something fierce. Nightsong walked up and gave his mother his hoof, which she grabbed in a grip like a steel vice. Nightsong sucked it up and talked his mother through it. Finally, after two hours of pushing, the baby was born. A beautiful, healthy, baby filly was born. Nightsong smiled as his mother held his little sister in her forelegs.

"So, what do you want to name her?" he asked. She looked at him, with a tired smile.

"Hmmm… I hadn't thought about that. I wonder where your father is… he could probably come up with a good name, it's his turn anyways." she said. She gave a quick yawn and fell asleep. Nightsong sat in a chair next to her and wondered where his father was, that was, until someone knocked on the door. Nightsong burst out of his seat and ran to the door. He opened it and, much to his disappointment stood his uncle… with a bottle of something in his left hoof. He staggered a bit and he began to say something in a drunken slur.

"Hey t-there, boy. Ish your mother awake? Where'sh the lit-*hic* little one?" he said. Nightsong pushed him back and closed the door behind him.

"Uncle, you're not supposed to be here. Especially not after all that you've had to drink. Get out of here." he said flatly. His uncle got close to him and began to raise his voice.

"Who d'you think you a-*hic*-re? I'm gonna get in there an' shee them both. Now, get outta my wa-*hic*-y." he said. Nightsong stood firm in front of the door. His uncle tried to push him out of the way and Nightsong simply gave him a small shove that sent him his uncle over, falling asleep right there on the floor in the hall. Nightsong sighed, grabbed his uncle by his dirty, scruffy mane and brought him outside, where he left him on a nice patch of grass. He looked around to see if he could see his father… to no avail. Nightsong looked around and he saw white, pink and red petals floating everywhere. He picked one out of the air and brought it back into the hospital, looking at his now awake mother and his sleeping sister. He placed the rose petal on his sister's head and she had a big smile grow on her face.

"How about Rosepetal?" he asked. His mother smiled and nodded before drifting off back to sleep. Nightsong put two chairs together, got as comfortable as he could, brushed his long, neon blue and white mane out of his eyes and fell asleep, wondering where his father could be.


	2. No More

"How did things ever turn to this?" Nightsong asked himself. Now, two years after his sister had been born… and news of his father's death reached him, Nightsong sat in the woods late at night. He had been doing this for the past two years rather frequently… anything to get away from his drunkard of an uncle and his insufferable cousins. "Why did she ever let them in? He should have been made to shape up and fix his life, not take over our home… Oh… Dad… I miss you… Please… find your way home…" he plead to the sky, nay all of Equestria. He opened the book he bought when he was younger, _Strange and Forgotten Magics,_ and set about reading from where he had last left off. He wouldn't consider himself a genious by any means, but he found strange and almost forgotten magic very interesting. This book was full of the spells. Nightsong brushed his long white mane out of his eyes. Recently, he had visited the doctor's, asking about his constantly changing eye color. His eyes had been blue one day, then a piercing white the next. They would change back and forth from time to time. Nightsong read the book and took a few notes. He didn't particularly enjoy school and studying but he did find magic interesting. His one teacher, miss Brightstream, had actually gone through notes he had taken on the book and agreed they were good, but why couldn't he take notes like these in class anymore? Nightsong cleared his mind of all the thoughts and read, taking notes. One spell caught his eye in particular, an illusion spell that would make ponies and creatures alike see what the caster wanted them to see. Nightsong read thoroughly and decided he'd try it. He saw an owl in one of the trees around him and began his attempt. He concentrated hard and did as he had read. He tried and he tried and he tried, but nothing seemed to work. He gave a sigh of submission, feeling the effects of trying such a spell. "Not good with magic… I'm a unicorn for the princesses' sakes…" he said, shaking his head. He sat there and put his head in his hooves, rubbing his face in frustration. He sniffed and blinked away a tear. He looked up at the position of the moon, now high in the sky. He knew he'd have to return soon and he began to pack his stuff up. He wished he didn't feel the way he did about returning home… his only reason was to help his mother, who had spent the last two years staying with his new sister, who was now a toddler and could speak a little bit. He sniffed his last sniffle and stood. *Who.* Nightsong looked down at where the noise had come from. He saw the owl sitting there, head cocked. He stared at it for a bit, then he shook it off and began to walk away. He kept walking, dreading the thought of going back to the house… it was no home… not anymore. Nightsong heard another *who* and he spun around. The owl was standing there, Nightsong's journal in his beak. Nightsong stared a little longer at it, watching as it hopped towards him, releasing the journal at his hooves. It spun around and took off. Nightsong stood there, wondering about the curious owl, then smiled… something he rarely did now. Nightsong arrived back in town a couple of minutes later. Not a single light was on in any home… except his. "Figures…" he thought. He stepped in and was almost immediately rushed by his uncle and his cousins. His uncle, surprisingly sober enough to get out sentences, yelling at him for coming home so late. His two twin cousins were sniggering behind him.

"And just where have you been?" he demanded. Nightsong immediately scowled and began to walk to his room. His uncle and cousins stood in front of him. "Don't you walk away from me!" he said loudly.

"Yea, he he." laughed Dee, his dirty, greasy mane bouncing around.

"Yea, where've you been?" asked the smarter of the two, Dum.

"It's none of your concern where I've been." Nightsong said calmly, pushing past them. He tried to go further, but the three just got in the way again. "Get out of my way." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I was the one in charge around here!" said his uncle.

"No, you're sadly mistaken." Nightsong said flatly.

"You want to prove me wrong, boy?" he huffed, his face getting even more red than the years of drinking had made it. Even Nightsong's cousins looked at each other unsurely. Nightsong was beginning to become more and more angry, though he didn't let it show.

"You're not worth the effort. You're nothing but a sad excuse for a stallion." he said. His uncle became enraged and looked at his own two boys, boxing the less intelligent one's ears. Both nodded and grabbed Nightsong. Nightsong's mother had come out now, tired and worried.

"Please, leave him alone! He's sorry, he didn't mean it!" she said, trying to diffuse the situation. Nightsong hadn't struggled as the one twin grabbed him and the other removed his saddlebag.

"No, I meant every word of it." he said. He was tired of letting his mother allow his uncle to have free reign on the house. Nightsong's uncle put his head up to Nightsong's and glared at him.

"I think that it would be best if we stepped outside." he growled, his breath still heavy with the smell of hard liquor.

"No, I think it would be best if one of us left and never came back." Nightsong replied, his voice beginning to tremble with rage.

"Well, It's been a great two years. I'll be sure to send your things." he said. His son had gone and rifled through Nightsong's saddlebag and pulled out Nightsong's journal.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, flipping through the pages. His more intelligent brother let go of Nightsong and began to read through it.

"It's like a diary! Ha! Listen to this! 'Couldn't stop thinking of things to sing. I think I'll take my instruments out here and play in peace.' What is this? I thought you already graduated?" he asked. Nightsong went to grab it, but Dum threw it to his brother who finally caught onto what they were doing. He threw it to his dad who laughed as Nightsong stood there looking angrier than anyone he had ever seen before.

"Give it back now!" threatened Nightsong, his voice sounded dangerous on its own. His uncle smirked and he threw it in the lit fireplace. Nightsong bounded for it but it was too late and it was nothing but a pile of ashes. Nightsong looked back and saw his uncles snaggle toothed smile. Nightsong easily knocked his uncle over and stood over top of him, barely able to control his anger. Despite cries from his mother, Nightsong was about to start mercilessly beating his uncle, who looked up in sheer terror. The twins ran up to him and tried to pull him off before he started but Nightsong shoved them which sent the two sprawling into furniture. Nightsong was just about to set upon his uncle when he heard a familiar voice crying. He looked up and he saw his little sister, crying into his mother's chest. Nightsong looked down at his uncle and he put his hooves down. He stood up and walked over to his sister. "Hey. Hey little missie." he said sweetly. She looked up and wiped away tears that were coursing down her face. "No tears. I love you and mommy. See, we were just playing. No one's going to get hurt. You should get to sleep, you need it." he said. She sniffed and smiled at him. He returned the smile and wiped her face. She gave a little laugh and walked back into her and her mother's room. Nightsong walked into his own and set about packing. He put some clothes, books and pictures into his bag and grabbed his guitar. He set it outside, facing a few neighbors he had awoken with his ruckus. "Hi… everyone." he said. He walked back into the house and went into his mother and sister's room. His mother was lying in her bed, crying, while his sister was trying to comfort her. "Mom. I'm leaving. I can't stay here with them. I love you two so much…" he said, tears forming and his voice cutting at the last words. He walked up and hugged them both for awhile, not wanting to let go, but knowing that he must for both of their sakes.

"Please, don't go… I don't think I could take it…" his mother whispered weakly.

"If I don't, I have a feeling I'll do something I'll regret. I'll send you guys money… but don't let him get any of it. I'll write you guys every chance I get. I love you both." he said.

"I love you too…" she said through stained cheeks. Nightsong released his hug and bent down to meet his sister eye to eye.

"Listen Rosie, I got to go. I'll make sure that I come to see you two as soon as I can. Stay strong and keep momma happy. Don't make her go too insane." he said with another rare smile. She laughed through her tears and put her forelegs around him, never wanting to let go. Nightsong returned the hug and reluctantly let it go. He gave a small pouch of bits to his mother and walked out of the door, grabbing his stuff and walking. Where he was going, he had no idea. All of his neighbors, most knowing the very day and time he was born, looked angrily at his uncle who stood in the door way.

"What are you all looking at?" he said, taking a swig from a bottle. They all shook their heads and returned to their homes. Nightsong's uncle slammed the door shut.


	3. Shedding these Griefs

** So, I always thought that author's notes were like a button that you would press somewhere… I was sadly mistaken. I want to express my thanks to everyone who pops into this story. I wanted to have a little chat with you, the reader. Now, I'm starting to become paranoid that I've made a logical error in this story or will. If you guys could read through and tell me where I'd be very appreciative and I will fix it right away. I will specify when the first season has begun by the way; we're still a few years off, just so you guys don't go "Hey, conform to the story, stupid!" Nightsong will be just as old as the mane six, in case I don't make it clear in the writing. Now, you might be going "When is he going to meet the mane six?" "When is he going to get on with something exciting?" Well (On the first question), simple truth is, I don't know except for some time soon. Personal affairs find a way of impeding on my creativity and I don't care for releasing an unfinished product. Second, I will be making up these "interesting" points as I go, while trying my hardest to ensure no logical fallacies. Now, I like people's criticism. Notice, I said criticism, not bashing. I will read and interpret the meaning of all reviews and comments, guaranteed, but I may not get around to answering them until later. I have a phone that can take these emails and messages, but I don't have access to my laptop at all times of day (school work, personal life, and sleep will get this time.) Third, Nightsong is 18 in this chapter, just to make it clear, and the legal drinking age in Equestria is 18. Deal with it… please and thank you. Last Note you guys. I'd like to thank**** Mrjorge624Pinkie pie ****for your support. (Look! Special size, space, and font just for you!)**

Nightsong wandered for a long while. The sun had come up a few hours ago and he hadn't stopped walking the entire time. He walked through woods and plains, crossed streams and rivers and he was still a few miles away from any kind of town. "Curse living so far in the North…" thought Nightsong as he shook off the snow from his coat. He remembered his father telling him about another "nice and modern town" he had visited when he made his way around Equestria. He said that it wasn't very far from their home, 40 miles or so. "Made it sound so easy, didn't ya' dad?" he thought. At about noon, Nightsong found, to his relief, the town that his father had told him about. It was pretty bright, nice and comfortable looking. Nightsong had about 300 bits he could spare and had taken with him. He walked into town and looked for a place to stay for the day. He was so tired when he finally found an inn; he was huffing and puffing from carrying all his stuff, no matter how little he had. He looked at the empty desk in front of him and walked up to it. He looked down to see a small silver bell. He looked around one last time and then hit the bell. No sooner had it rung than a blue and mint green mare answered the sound, popping up from right behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a particularly cheerful voice. Nightsong let his heartbeat get back to normal before he answered her.

"Yea… can I order a room please?" he asked.

"You most certainly can! That'll be 30 bits for the first day, and ten for any additional days. Is that okay?" she asked.

"That's fine. Thank you." he replied as he pulled out his pouch and counted out the bits.

"Okay and here is your room key. Enjoy your stay." she said. He nodded and walked down a hall, looking for his room. He quickly found it and entered the room. He closed the door behind him, looked around at the clean room, and then he jumped on the bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously. When he woke up, he threw the curtains wide open to see nothing but a black and star filled sky. Nightsong sat in his bed and put his face in his hooves. He rubbed his face in frustration with the whole situation and decided that he should get a shower and clean himself up. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it get to a comfortably warm temperature before he stepped in. After the rather long shower, he stepped out, feeling a bit better. He lie in his bed after that, thinking about his mom and sister. A million questions were crossing his mind at once.

"I hope mom and Rosy will be okay. Uncle better not even look at them the wrong way or I'll… I'll… ugh… I need to get as far away as I can from that town for awhile. I wish dad were here… he wouldn't have put up with any of this… Celestia… I miss him…" His thoughts were interrupted by a loud grumbling and pains in his stomach. He stood up and rubbed it, grabbing his pouch and stepping out to get a bite to eat. He walked around outside, looking and hoping that someone would still be open for dinner. To his surprise, almost everyone in town was still up, including all the bars and restaurants. He stepped into a rather noisy bar and sat at a table. A waitress came up and placed a menu on his table.

"Hey hon. Can I get ya' something to drink?" she asked. Nightsong considered the mood he was in and answered.

"A shot of firewater would be good…" he said. She looked at him a little strangely, shrugged it off and walked back to the kitchen to get his drink. Nightsong barely ever drank, but he was no Nancy colt when it came to it. He actually came to like the stuff, whether it was the taste of cinnamon or the burning sensation, he didn't exactly know why though. The waitress brought him his drink. "Can't stand this stuff myself. What'll you have to eat, hon?" she asked.

"A tomato and cheese sandwich would be good. Please and thank you." he said. She smiled and nodded, taking the menu. Nightsong drained his shot and shook off the burning sensation that made his nose a little runny and his eyes water. He sat there and looked up at the stage at the front of an array of full tables. It had a big poster behind it that said 'KARAOKE NIGHT' on it. A pony walked up on stage and he tapped the microphone before speaking.

"Alright, ladies and gentlecolts! Tonight is Karaoke Night and you know what that means! Remember that no one here is an actual singer, apart from the band that we hired for in between songs, which means that there should only be encouragement! Now, who can we get up here first? You sir! You look like a stallion with a golden voice!" he said, pointing at a stallion at a table with two mares and another stallion. He grew red in the face and shook his head, but he got up there as soon as the other three cheered him on. "Ha ha! This is the only time I will promote giving into peer pressure, everypony! Now, young lady, would you like to give him a little help with this?" he asked the stallion's marefriend who had been sitting across from him. She shrugged and eagerly joined her significant other's side. The music dimmed and they both began to sing.

"Hm, not half bad. Can't make out the lyrics, but it sure is beautiful!" Nightsong thought to himself. The two sang in almost perfect harmony, both of their voices complimenting each other rather well. As soon as the song was done, they hugged each other and ran off the stage. The other pony retook his position on stage and spoke again.

"Wow, are you two professional or something? How about it everypony, let's give those two a round of applause!" he said as he and the crowd pounded the ground with their hooves. Nightsong joined in as his sandwich got there.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" he asked.

"Sure thing, hon." said the waitress and walked away. Nightsong waited for the next song to come on. He adored music, he even had his cutiemark because of how well he played guitar and sang. That doesn't mean he only liked one kind of music though. He liked a lot of genres, but most especially rock or having to do with guitar.

"Now, we're going to let the band come out now while we look for a couple of the requested songs. Ladies and gentlecolts, put your hooves together for… Discovering New Pastures!" he said with a lot of enthusiasm. Everypony clapped as the band took the stage. The lead guitar played out a couple of pretty notes, aided with a couple of triangle hits here and there and some distortion. The drums hit out a couple of familiar notes and Nightsong expected someone to start singing the classic song by one of the most famous pony guitarists ever to live, Purple Haze. No one sang and the entire band just kind of stopped right there, the mare on the drums staring at the guitarist with a glare. He stepped up to the microphone and spoke to the crowd.

"Sorry, we've got a couple of technical difficulties. We'll be back." He said. With that, he and the band walked off stage. Nightsong looked just like the rest of the crowd, confused.

"Sorry about that folks. Well, we have the songs. Now, we just need a pony to sing one… You!" he said, looking right at Nightsong.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes you! Get up here!" he said, making gestures with his right foreleg. Nightsong stood up reluctantly and made his way up to the stage. "Now, just look through this list, pick one you know, like, or sounds interesting. You can do it with or without lyrics, you just have to specify to the DJ which song you want and if you want lyrics or not. Sound simple enough?" he asked. Nightsong flipped his mane back and nodded. He looked through the clip board that had hundreds of songs, all in alphabetical order. He found one he knew and showed it to the DJ.

"Hey, good choice, but you're gonna need a mare to sing the second part. No solos on those parts." said the DJ. Nightsong hadn't thought about that. He looked a little crestfallen. He was about to find another song when he heard a mare's voice behind him.

"I'll sing with the guy." said the voice. Nightsong looked behind him to see who had said that and he found the band's drummer standing there, her long and pretty blue and silver colored mane in her eyes.

"Rock on man, do you want lyrics or no?" asked the DJ.

"No lyrics, please." they both said.

"Ho ho! Gutsy, aren't we?" he replied. Nighsong nodded nervously. He had sung and played this song a hundred times in the woods, by himself, but not in front of any other ponies, much less with anyone. They took their place on the stage and the music began to play. He waited for the right time to begin singing. He let his beautiful voice spill out across the crowd.

_Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight_

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

_Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it_

_Tell me something sweet to get me by_

'_Cause I can't come home 'til they're singin'_

_La, la la la, la la la_

'_Til everyone is singin'_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last_

_(La, la, la)_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past_

_It might be for the best_

Then, the mare came in with her part. She, also having a beautiful voice, knew the part perfectly.

_Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight_

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me_

_Yeah, you want it but I can't help it_

_I just feel complete when you're by my side_

_But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin' _

_La, la la la, la la la_

'_Til everyone is singin'_

_La, la la la, la la la_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last_

_(La la la)_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past_

_It might be for the best_

Now, both the mare and Nightsong sang these last couple of parts together.

_You know you can't give me what I need_

_And even though you mean so much to me_

_I can wait through anything_

_Is this really happening?_

_I swear I'll never be happy again_

_And don't you dare say that we can just be friends_

_We knew it'd happen eventually._

With that, both he and the mare stopped, allowing the music to just finish out. They were met by an audience, roaring with amazement. Nightsong's face got a little red and he looked at the mare who was smiling also. "Thank you!" he said.

"No, no, thank you!" she said. "Hey, a free spot just opened up in our band! Care to join?" she asked. Nightsong was taken aback. A very sudden question, he was shocked to hear himself eagerly say yes. "Great! Come here." she said as they both walked off stage. She grabbed a quill from the bar and grabbed a little note. She scribbled down an address and handed the paper to Nightsong. As they were walking out, she spoke to him. "Now, come here in two days. We'll be practicing and it'll be a great time to join in and get to know everyone. See you there." With that, she spread her wings and flew away. Night looked down at the paper he had been given. He was reading it carefully and the question hit him…

"Am I in a band?" he thought out loud. He smiled a bit, and then he began to laugh. He walked away feeling at least twenty feet tall. Life was strange and threw curveballs all the time… but he liked it.

**Now, for those who are reading this first is first. The song is called "If It Means A Lot to You" by A Day To Remember. I personally feel like the chapter was a bit short, but hey, I liked it and I used it to show that, even though his life is kind of a bummer, Nightsong can still let loose. I showed you one of his many sides and I have been having ideas on where to take him. He is an intellectual with a book of forgotten spells after all. I can't think of anything more to say right now except for the next chapter will get here soon enough. I have taken to posting these late at night, which I will have to stop if I'm ever going to keep getting up at 5 in the morning. I personally write these stories to get away from the world and it keeps me happy, posting these was one of my non- brony friend's idea and I was so ecstatic that he actually liked it I agreed. Just getting a view makes me happy so reviews make me go nuts! Thank you all for reading this story!**


	4. New Friends

** More notes? Impossible! Well, I'm still taking advantage of the notes! It's been a bit and I haven't even looked at my computer until now. I have school and social life to thank for that. I'm back and I will be attempting to get on here a lot more than what I am, but no promises. Anyway, here's chapter four!**

Nightsong woke when the first rays of sunlight hit his eyes. He got up, rubbed his eyes and pushed his mane out of his eyes. He looked at the bedside clock that was sitting next to him. "7 on the dot… I need to learn to sleep-in a bit." he thought. He got up and immediately banged his foreleg on the coffee table. "GAH! Stupid table!" he said aloud. He looked down at the table, still rubbing his foreleg. He saw a note just sitting on there and he remembered about the mare he had met last night. He hadn't even caught her name, nor her his, yet he was supposed to come see them practice? He walked over to the counter that had a little microwave on it and he opened a cupboard, expecting to find something and disappointed when there was nothing. "Forgot… I'm not home... I'm somewhere more comfortable." he thought a little angrily. He got a quick shower, got ready, grabbed some of his money and went out to the town. He walked around for a bit, familiarizing himself with the town. Only the odd pony here and there were actually up and about. Nightsong looked ahead and let his thoughts stray. "I wonder if mom and Rose are okay… driven out of my own home by some drunkard. At least I didn't do anything I'd regret… or end up in the Canterlot dungeons for." His thoughts just went along those lines for a bit, so immersive, were they, that he didn't see the wall he was about to walk into. He hit the wall with a resounding smack and he sat there, holding his nose. "Not gonna get anywhere by walking into walls… ow." he thought. He continued on his way, his head throbbing from the impact. He took in the sights and made mental notes on them, where they were, how far they were from the last landmark, what shops sold what, etc. He would've continued this for a while had his stomach not reminded him that he was hungry. He walked back to the bakery that he had seen not too long ago in hopes that they could meet his increasing appetite. He walked in and heard a bell above ring.

"Be right with you!" said a voice, quite perky for it being so early. Nightsong stood in front of the counter and looked around. He saw paintings of landscapes, pictures of some rather famous ponies, and even a small banner that bore the royal crest of Celestia's court. Nightsong turned his attention to the menu that was written on a chalkboard above the counter. "Sorry about that, what can I get you sir?" asked the cheery voice. Nightsong looked at the pony who had asked the question. An orange stallion, about his age, with a brown mane and green eyes was waiting there, quill and notepad in a magical aura.

"Uh, can I get a black coffee and a couple of hot oatcakes?" Nightsong asked.

"Certainly, what would you like on your oatcakes?" he asked.

"Plain is fine."

"Huh, black coffee and plain oatcakes? You feeling okay, sir?" asked the baker. Nightsong smiled. He had acquired the taste for plain and strong things from when he had tried to be just like his dad all the time. He tried so hard that they actually grew on him.

"Yea. Just like my father…" he said, the last part he mumbled. The baker shrugged and went back to the kitchen to get the order. Nightsong sat at a table and did things to occupy his time. He took some coffee creamer containers and stacked them up in a pyramid until he ran out of containers. He set about putting them back in their holder and finding other things to do. Not too long after he had ordered his food than the baker came out with the order and set it down on the table. "Thank you." Night said as he pulled out a couple of bits, enough to cover the cost and a few for the tip.

"My pleasure!" said the baker who put it in his little pouch on his server's apron. Nightsong took a sip of the hot coffee and took a bite of his oatcake. He thought he heard someone humming and he looked over to see the baker, cleaning his counter happily and humming a cheery tune. Nightsong was a little curious as to how someone could be so happy at such an early time. He sat there and wondered a bit until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question, mister…?" he asked. The baker stopped what he was doing and walked up to Nightsong.

"Sugarlump! Shoot." he said.

"How are you so cheery this early?" he asked. Sugarlump giggled a bit.

"Because I have the good fortune to wake up every morning in such a great world! Celestia raises the sun every beautiful day and I get to do what I love, baking for everypony." said Sugarlump.

"Aren't there days where you feel upset?" he asked.

"'Course I do! I just don't let it get to me for too long. I think of all the good things I have in life and I almost immediately cheer up. For instance, I got a sweetheart, but she can almost never visit and I can't visit her. She's got the most happy and silly personality and she'll always cheer anypony up. I just have to think of her and I'm right as rain." he said. He walked back to his counter, now whistling the cheerful tune. Nightsong thought about what he had said and slowly continued to eat. A minute later, he heard the bell ring and he looked up to see a young stallion, maybe three years younger than himself, walk behind the counter and put on an apron. "Hey there Slowpoke, ready to get to work?" he asked. The silver stallion forced a smile and said, with a hollow sense of enthusiasm,

"Sure am Mr. Sugarlump!" Sugarlump smiled and continued talking while he took a little bag of food out from the kitchen and walked past the counter.

"Good, I need you to clean the oven, if you'd be so kind!" The young stallion rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. Sugarlump brought the bag over to where Nightsong was sitting and sat down. "Now, you know my name, so what's your name?" asked Sugarlump.

"Sorry, my name's Nightsong."

"Wow, cool name! So, where are you from?" asked Sugarlump.

"Uh, a small town in the north, Rosetree Grove." said Night.

"I heard of that place! Only place where Rose trees grow, right?"

"Right. It was my home until two years ago… I just left a couple of nights ago." said Nightsong. Sugarlump cocked his head in confusion.

"How could it not be your home two years ago if you left it a couple of nights ago?" asked Sugarlump.

"A lot of my heart left the place two years ago." Night said.

"Why's that?"

"I'd rather not say…"

"Oh, come on. You gotta tell me!" pleaded Sugarlump.

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" he asked.

"No. I shouldn't have let that slip; I won't waste anymore of your time." Nightsong said, standing up and about to leave.

"No, don't go! I'm sorry I pressed so hard. I shouldn't have done that. I'd like to make a friend out of you yet, if that's okay?" he said, completely quietly and more bashful. Nightsong blinked a bit and gave another rare smile.

"Sure, I suppose." he said, a little unsure and very confused. Sugarlump smiled and laughed.

"Now I have a new friend! It really is a great day! I'll see you around then, Nightsong." and with that, ran back into the counter, as other ponies were coming in, ready for breakfast. Nightsong walked outside and just thought about what had transpired.

"What a strange way to make friends… At least he seems like a good friend, though, a little quirky. I wonder who the mare is that fell in love with that ball of energy…" Nightsong thought. He walked around and set about looking for certain things. "First, some food for that cabinet. Second, a map or something so I can figure out where I want to go, that is, if I leave on my own accord. Then… we'll see what happens." thought Nightsong. He walked around, looking for stores. He found some after a bit, bought his food and other hygienic supplies, and went looking for a map of Equestria. He liked the town, but it wasn't exactly somewhere he wanted to stay in forever. He would have to make some kind of impression on the mare, whom he didn't even introduce himself formally to yet, and her bandmates. What would they be doing when he got there? Would he be throwing a wrench into their wheels if he showed up? Nightsong was over thinking everything. He just continued walking, hoping to find the government sanctioned office that would help him in travel. He walked around again, looking for the building and, after about 20 minutes of looking, Night finally found what he was looking for. He walked in and saw a mare behind a desk, reading. "Um, hello. I'd like to see about getting a map?" he asked. The mare didn't even look up, she simply pointed over to a small kiosk that had a lot of pamphlets, one little section containing a few maps. "Thank you." said Nightsong, a little forced. He picked one up and walked out. "Could've at least looked up… Hmm… more material for that letter I need to send…" At that moment, Night smacked himself in the face and ran for a quill shop.

"There… Now, to send this letter out." he said as he walked back into the town. He spent two whole hours, writing to his mom and his sister. He would just find the nearest post office and then he would have a couple of hours to kill. He saw the building and he walked in. He looked at an empty desk, then around the equally empty building. He was about to walk out when an out of breath mare with a blonde mane burst through the doors, wings shaking from flapping so much. She walked behind the desk and placed a cap on her head.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Nightsong looked at her yellow eyes and listened to her… peculiar… speech impediment.

"Yea… Can I send this out?" he asked.

"Yes sir! Where exactly is this going?" she asked, pulling out a notepad and quill.

"Rosetree grove, one Mrs. Hummingbird. If she doesn't personally take it, give it to either neighbor, not any of the stallions in that house. Did you get all of that?" he asked.

"Think so! That'll be 2 bits." she said, her hoof outstretched. Nightsong pulled out two bits and hoofed them over. The mare added it to an almost full bag of different letters and packages. She ran out the door and took off.

"There was something about that mare… Oh well." thought Nightsong, shrugging it off. He went back to his room until he figured out what he would do the rest of the night, after all, he was a free stallion… for now.

**Well, I finally got around to finishing up this chapter! I am really happy that I do these things and I regret that I don't have more time… well… then I would have to become a shut-in… oh well! Now, I'd like to know, are these chapters too short? I don't look back at them unless I feel I screwed up because then I feel as though I didn't do a good enough job or something and I hate that feeling. Well, next chapter, Nightsong is going to go see the mare and her "band"! Ooh, quotations! What does that mean? I don't know, just felt like abusing the notes… sorry about that. Also, I've had this other story bouncing around in my head, but I want to get this one a bit further before I start on the other. This will mean that I could screw up and accidentally mix up some characters. If I release a chapter with that happening, you guys need to crack down on me! Also, I change my name a lot for no reason, just playing around with them to find one I actually like. Well, until next time!**


End file.
